1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to injection molds, particularly, to an injection mold for molding a lens barrel of a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
In a camera module, a lens barrel is configured for receiving lenses, spacers, etc. Referring to FIG. 2, a typical lens barrel 100 includes a cylindrical side wall 10, an end wall 20 connected to an end of the side wall 10. The side wall 10 defines a receiving space 101 for receiving lenses etc. The end wall 20 defines a light-incident hole 201 communicating with the receiving space 101 of the side wall 10. Nowadays, such a lens barrel 100 is mainly manufactured by injection molding. The injection mold includes a female die and a male die. The female die and the male die together define a molding cavity therebetween. The lens barrel 100 is formed in the molding cavity. The light-incident hole is formed at a portion where the female die and the male die join together. However, the joint is typically positioned at a central portion of the mold cavity. When the lens barrel 100 is being molded, the air in the mold cavity may not be totally exhausted and remain near the joint. Thus, the obtained light-incident hole may not be shaped as designed. As a result, imaging function of a camera module with the lens barrel will be deteriorated.
What is needed, therefore, is an injection mold to overcome the above mentioned problems.